pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
World Championship Finale 1
/ |sung by = Das Sound Machine |solos = Kommissar and Pieter Krämer |place = World A Cappella Championship }} The World Championship Finale 1 is an a cappella mashup, sung by the Das Sound Machine for the World A Cappella Championship in Copenhagen, Denmark. It is a mashup of two songs: *'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)' by Fall Out Boy *'All I Do Is Win' by DJ Khaled (feat. T-Pain, Ludacris, Snoop Dogg and Rick Ross) Lyrics Kommissar and Das Sound Machine: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Pieter: DSM! Kommissar: B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their, mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart Kommissar with Pieter: I'm in the de-details with the devil Now the world can never get me on my, level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark Kommissar with Das Sound Machine: So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Pieter: DSM gonin' in on the verse Cause they never been defeated on the verse and they won't stop now Get your hands up put'em in the sky For the hoppies and the makers and the folks locked down Make millions every year International champions Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I All I do is win, hey Kommissar (with DSM): Win no matter what (Pieter: What) Got money on my mind I can never get enough (Pieter: Enough) And every time I step up in the buildin' Everybody hands go up And they stay there (DSM: Light 'em up, up, up) And they stay there (DSM: Light 'em up, up, up) And they stay there (DSM: Light 'em up, up, up) DSM: I'm on fire 'Cause all I do is win win win And if you goin' in put your hands in the air Make 'em stay there Kommissar (DSM): So light 'em up, up, up (And they stay there) Light 'em up, up, up (And they stay there) Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire 'Cause all I do is win win win And if you goin' in put your hands in the air Make 'em stay there Pieter and Das Sound Machine: So light 'em up, up, up (Kommissar: Whoa, oh, oh, whoa) Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up DSM: I'm on fire (Kommissar: Make 'em stay there) Kommissar and Das Sound Machine: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa Gallery Videos Pitch Perfect 2 - DSM Worlds Performance 13. World Championship Finale 1 - Das Sound Machine Pitch Perfect 2 Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Part 1 of 11 DJ Khaled "All I Do Is Win" feat. Ludacris, Rick Ross, Snoop Dogg & T-Pain Category:Songs Category:Pitch Perfect 2 (soundtrack) Category:Songs sung by Das Sound Machine Category:Pitch Perfect 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Pieter Krämer Category:Songs sung by Kommissar